


Sun and Skies

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Amaya (TV), The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, i dont know what to add here, it was a sugar rush more tags later, its a pantheon crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Fifty years later. Changes made itself known to Camp. Some were accepted, some are not.Fifty years later, and some things may never change.But the future is bright, for they will return, as man goes back to soil.Gods will forever be by them in an endless coil.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis, Apollo & Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo & other pantheons, Apollo (Percy Jackson) & Original Female Character(s), alunsina/tungkung langit, apollo & alunsina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sun and Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoooo. As you can see I am aiming for a pantheon crossover, but the only one that I can probably do it with is with Amaya, and that is sooooo old now. I was like six when I watched it at GMA, we often go for May Bukas Pa, go Kapamilya. And with the lack of literature available when it comes to Philippine Mythology I am *suffering*. So I apologize for being out of context, I am trying T_T. Hope you a good day. Pagpalain sana kayo ni Laon Sina.... (now if I read that in Hiligaynon it will read as a curse, not a blessing, just do it in Tagalog)
> 
> All italicized are supposed to be in Filipino/Hiligaynon.

An arrow hit the raging cyclops’ eye.

Teenagers ranging from 13 to 16 ran for their lives, their satyr guide long gone to give them a way to the safe haven for kids like them. Problematic kids with even more problematic lives.

A tall pine signed their way to safety as a force washed over them, warm and welcoming.

“Guys! Newcomers!” a teen with stormy gray eyes pointed at their group.

The youngest of them, a small blonde girl shrieked as a pink dove shone from her crown, draping silk on her body. One boy giggled with joy and cheered “Sister!” then asked her name,

“My name’s Larah,”,

“Marco, come with me, we gonna meet more of our siblings!” and practically pulled her to the pink cabin,

Before the other two can protest the only boy and the second youngest was greeted with a kneel from the people, his green eyes shone more as trident projected above, as green as his emerald orbs. Mako tugged on his brown curly locks to ease his anxiety.

“All hail the son of Poseidon, -”, an old centaur stuttered,

“Mako, just Mako,”.

The centaur that is known by the name of Chiron nodded, and led Mako to the third cabin, letting the last girl and the oldest of the trio with them. Her brown eyes showed sadness. Fern told them of claiming, that when they immediately arrived camp their parents will make it known they are their children, seeing Larah being immediately welcomed by her brothers and sister, and Mako having been welcomed like a prince of some kingdom, although he probably is being a son of Poseidon and all.

“Um… Chiron, what about me?” she asked,

“Sometimes the gods get all dramatic and will make sure everyone sees that you are their daughter, maybe they’ll claim you at dinner,” the centaur replied.

Chiron left Mako within the care of Cabin three where a daughter of Poseidon bear-hugged him, her name is Aqua,

“Thank you for making sure Mako is alright, Amaya!” she said,

“Thanks,”,

They arrived in the Big House where a sober and grumpy god of wine is whining,

“Miss Maybynee,” he said, looking down on the Southeast Asian girl.

“It’s actually Mabini…sir, Amaya Mabini,”,

“Meh, at least you’re polite, unlike most of the children here,”, Amaya can feel the awkwardness emanating from the people around them,

“Hmmmm, anyways you can stay here if your father decides not to claim you, sometimes it will take days, especially if the god or goddess is…..absent,”.

Dinner came and no one claimed her. The oracle of Delphi is a sweet old lady but as raging as her fiery ginger hair, she gave her a portrait made with acrylic. “You remind me of someone I know,” the oracle only said.

“Chiron, why are some cabins empty?” she asked, it has been a month ever since, and Amaya is planning to stay for a whole year, like Mako and Aqua.

“Some of the cabins are for honorary, like Hera’s, and there’s Artemis’ where sometimes her hunters stay here and sleep at cabin 8,”,

“What about that dilapidated gold building?”,

“That was Apollo’s, he was lost since the beginning of the century,”,

“What do you mean?”,

“The king of the gods punished him, and now he is……lost,”, Amaya tilted her head.

Amaya asked the oracle what happened to the god of the sun, she did not spew any prophecies but only smiled and said, “Lost not gone, or at least that’s what we hope for,”. the demigoddess cannot sleep that night.

_Her dreams are filled with sorrows from the orphanage;_

_“You’re not even American! What the hell are you doing here?!”_

_“Go back to your country!”_

_“I like your skin! Can it be mine?”_

_“Are you sure you’re Asian?”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Be strong my sunshine, I will come back for you,”,_

_Then it is warm once again,_

_“Api, she will be strong, I know she will, I willed it to be,” a familiar feminine voice,_

_“Do not worry, I will make sure she is safe, just gather your strength,”_

_“Are you sure…..”_

And the sun woke her up from her sleep.

Amaya shot at the targets, hitting all of them at the bull’s eye.

“You’re a natural at this Amaya,” Aqua smiled, picking up the arrows that hit way off the target, “I’m more of a trident gal, gotta keep up all these big three schmuck,” she shrugged, “Many of the campers will come to the Summer Solstice this year, including me and Mako, are going?”,

“Nah, I don’t think so, my parent haven’t even claimed me yet,”Amaya replied,

“Fair,” she frowned, “I’m sure some of the campers will be staying here too, and many of the naiads will keep you company, I’’ make sure of it,”,

“Thanks, Aqua,”,

“NP,”.

Almost everyone left for New York. Amaya decided to have a cup of chocolate with the oracle, who also stayed in camp. The cup was warm and the conversation is fulfilling. But everything went south just at dinner time.

“AMAYAA!!!” the sweet old lady tried to get to her, but frail old legs can do nothing. The person(?) pushed her aside and hugged Amaya tightly. And everything went black.

“Forgive me, but I have to do this, I just wanted to meet her again, my beloved, _you have her eyes_ ,” the voice is masculine but stern, his accent is saying that he isn’t used in speaking English, Amaya understood the last phrase,

“ _What do you mean of I have_ her _eyes?_ ” Amaya asked, all around her is darkness, void of anything but the man in front of her and the small specks of stars,

“You understand me?”,

“ _Yes,”_

The man laughed, “ _You even have her voice_ ,”,

“ _Are you my father?”_ ,

“ _No, I’m not, but I am the husband of your mother, I am also the creator of the world, or another version of it,”,_

An arrow pass through missing the deity,

“You!” he growled at the shooter,

“Let my daughter go, Langit. Alunsina will meet you if she wants to,” the shooter stepped out of the shadows,

“You defiled my wife!”

“I did not fuck her!” he replied,

Langit raised his golden machete, attacking the god who claimed to be her father,

“You’re not even a speck of my prime,” Langit raised his weapon against the shining golden bow, gold against gold, but it is clear that the archer is loosing, his neck is open, the warrior slashed his blade against the exposed neck. Amaya couldn’t move, and so she shut her eyes closed, waiting for a sickening thump.

“ _My husband, Apollo never touched me. But both of our essences are desperate enough that we made our wonderful Amaya,”_ the familiar feminine voice,

“ _Alunsina…”_ tear fell down Langit’s cheeks,

“ _I want to be we you once again, but alas, we are far too weak still, my love. Fret not, as the future is bright, they will learn of our name once again, we will be the immortals watching o’er the islands we made, and be with the mortals we swore to guard,”,_ Alunsina looked at Amaya, “ _I picked the name, dear Amaya, and cheeky it is, it’s from an old television series, but for now we will take our leave and summon our strength, you will not be alone, with you are gifts from mine and your father’s,”,_

 _“You also have mine,”_ Langit smiled, “ _Use it well_ ,”,

“I am proud of your, Amaya, maybe I’ll return to the council again in the near future, my twin sister must have been already feeling lonely, tell her I miss her, and tell Chiron and Dionysus that I claim you as my rightful daughter, although I have to apologize for the state of the cabin, if you wanted, you can claim it as your home,” Apollo handed her his golden bow, “Show them this and be proud,”.

Amaya appeared at the porch of the Big House, in front of Chiron, Dionysus, Rachel, Mako, Marco, and Aqua.

“Mister D, Chiron, everyone, I am claimed,” she showed the golden bow she was clutching. There is a small hint of smile from the god of revelry, his eyes reflected a golden figure from behind of Amaya.

“Welcome once again Amaya Mabini, the daughter of Apollo,” the Olympian slurred.


End file.
